Conventionally, a semiconductor device that includes a silicon interposer 60 provided with inductors 304 and 324 functioning as a contactless signal transmitting/receiving unit is known (refer to FIG. 4 of Patent Document 1). In the semiconductor device of Patent Document 1, two elements (a semiconductor chip 10 and a semiconductor chip 20) transmit and receive a signal via the silicon interposer 60. The silicon interposer 60 is disposed on surfaces provided with wiring lines or terminals in the two elements 10 and 20.
In addition, a semiconductor device that includes a third module 90 provided with couplers 92 and 93 functioning as a contactless signal transmitting/receiving unit is known (FIGS. 22 and 23 of Patent Document 2). In the semiconductor device of Patent Document 2, two elements (a first module 70 and a second module 80) transmit and receive a signal via the third module 90. The third module 90 is electrically connected to the first module 70 via a bonding wire 79 and is electrically connected to the second module 80 via a bonding wire 89.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2010-251663
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2014-33432